Just a simple kiss
by LoreleiAmethyst
Summary: They looked at each other for a moment. She looked at the male she had come to know and love, taking in his tanned skin, his facial structure and the beautiful crimson colored eyes she fell for.
1. Chapter 1

Just a simple kiss

By: Blackened Gem

Written: 2/8/10

Gem: Hey Everyone! This is Allessaria Marie. I've decided to write a AtemxAnzu (Tea) Fan fic. I don't like her Japanese name but I will use it for this fic. It was a short idea that came to my head while I was writing another fanfic and I haven't written a fanfiction with that couple. So please know, this will be posted for Valentine's day a little early or may be a little late. Hope you all enjoy!

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

_"Person on the other line"  
_

_

* * *

_

February 9th, 2010

_'Five more days until Valentine's day.'_ Where the words that crossed the girls mind. The sapphire eyed female looked away from her calendar and went back to working on her homework. _'Makes me wonder if he even has picked anyone for the dance.'_ Anzu Mazaki, a Junior in high school and best friend of the ever so popular, Atemu Mutou. The brunette sighed as she leaned back in her seat at her desk and looked at the ceiling, "Who am I kidding, he has tons of girls to ask. To him, I'm just a best friend. And he wouldn't want some one to hold him down while he went off to college." Her cellphone suddenly sounded off, causing her to groan and reach for the evil little annoying contraption.

"Hello?" She said in to the phone, wondering who would be calling her at this time of night.

_"Anzu? It's Atemu." _The person on the other side said, making Anzu's eyes widen with surprise and yet happiness.

"Atemu! What are you doing calling me so late in the evening?" She asked, knowing fully well he wasn't one to call at such an inappopriate time of the day.

_"Well..." _He chuckled nervously to himself _"Ummm...I need some help on the math homework." _Anzu blinked and then narrowed her eyes as she thought for a moment, _'Atemu has a good grade in math. Why would he be asking for help?' _"What do you need help with?" She asked.

_"Wait...Did I say math? I meant the English." _Boy was he having a hard time getting the right things out of his mouth.

Anzu couldn't help but chuckle to herself "Is there something specific you wanted to say?" She asked, knowing that he had a good grade in that class as well. A sigh escaped from the male's lips on the other side of the phone as well as a chuckle.

_"Damn, You know me too well Anzu. The real reason as to why I was calling is to ask what you were doing for the Valentine's day dance this Friday."_ He had hoped that no one had asked her to go to the dance that night, other wise they would have had to deal with a jealous and evil scheming Atemu.

Anzu sighed, "No, no one has. I may not even do anything that night." She said softly as she looked at the picture she had on her desk. It was of her and Atemu from the fair earlier that year. Atemu was quiet for a moment and then took a deep breath.

_"Then, meet me by your locker tomorrow. I want to ask you two things." _It was Anzu's turn to be quiet for a moment. "Alright then. After school?" She asked, a little hesitant at first.

_"Actually, at lunch if you don't mind." _Was her answer.

The brunette bit her lower lip and then nodded, knowing he couldn't see the nod, "Alright then, I'll meet you at my locker at lunch tomorrow." She spoke softly. In her mind, she was doing a happy dance.

Atemu noticed how quiet she was and wanted to ask her if she was okay, but didn't. _"Then, I'll see you tomorrow I suppose." _He said, not really wanting to hang up. '_I'll make you happy. If I don't I'll at least try.' _He silently promised the female. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Was all she said and they both hung up, sighing afterward.

* * *

Gem: Woot! First chapter done! Please tell me what you think and be nice about in your reviews. It's my first time writing an AtemuxAnzu fanfic and I know it's a bit short but I really wanted this up before Valentine's day.

Atemu:.... When do we get to the good part?

Gem: Soon Atemu, Soon.

Joey: So impatient.

Atemu: xP Shhh!!!!

Gem: Read and Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Just a simple kiss

By: Blackened Gem

Written: 2/8/10

Completed: 2/12/10

Gem: Well, I'm back with Chapter two! I thank those that have reviewed and really hope you still continue to read this. More reviews are welcomed. ^-^ And I forgot to mention.....ATEMU! Do the disclaimer! And this may be finished after valentine's day. ;.; I'm sorry I do have a lot going on right now.

Atemu: Eh?

Gem: Now...

Atemu: Why?

Joey: Dude, she's glaring at you now...

Atemu: O.o Blackened Gem does not, I repeat: **DOES NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!!**

Gem: Thank you.

Atemu: Evil.

Gem: ONWARD!

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

_"Person on the other line"  
_

_

* * *

_

February 10th, 2010

With Anzu

It was the last period before lunch. Anzu kept glancing at the clock, anxious to know why Atemu wanted to see her. She had been thinking about the phone call from the previous night and blushed lightly. '_He's never been the one to not ask me or say anything right a way. But then again, he DID throw me a surprise birthday party without my knowing. No duh, that's why it's called a surprise birthday.' _She sweat dropped at the thought of her birthday last year. The poor girl was scared that she sent her own cake flying and it landed right on Atemu.

_'I didn't think it would stick to me like glue!!' _The voice in her head screamed as she banged her head on her desk. The brunette winced, feeling the pain from her forehead to the back of her head. The other students around her looked at her like she was insane. Her right eyebrow twitched as she muttered, "What the hell is with all the staring?" The brunette let out a sigh and just leaned back in her seat.

With Atemu

"You know, it's really annoying to see all these girls go giddy over a day that really has no meaning." The obnoxious voice of one Joey Wheeler sounded off in class. The person with next to him him smirked and playfully wrapped an arm around his shoulder, a grin now on his face "Oh Come on Joey! You're just jealous 'cause YOU don't have a date!" Joey's eyebrow twitched as he pushed the male off of him and sat down, crossing his arms over his chest. "Psh! Whatever Tristan." Tristan snickered as Joey began to mumble and grumble about how he was right.

"Joey, you don't have to HAVE a date." A small tri-colored haired male spoke up as he looked up from his book that he was reading. Another male that had the same exact hair, but was slightly different and had crimson colored eyes snorted, "Apparently, he'll die if he doesn't have one." Joey's right eyebrow began to twitch again.

"Alright! Bet me then!" He said, looking at the three. They looked at him, each one had a raised eyebrow and a look that said, 'Where the heck did this come from?' Joey glared as he looked at them "I want you all to make a bet with me that I can get a girl for the dance!"

The taller tri-colored haired male, Atemu, sighed "Joey, it would be a bit pointless to make a bet." The shorter look-a-like, Yugi, nodded, "It's true."

"And besides, I was just teasing, Joey. No need to get all upset because of that." Tristan said, sighing lightly.

"Oh." The blonde responded, scratching the back of his head, "I guess...I took it a bit too serious then?" All three nodded their heads.

Finally, the bell had rung. Joey was the first to jump out of his seat and run out of the class room, leaving the others behind to wonder why he was in such a hurry. "Remind me again as to why he's so excited?" Tristan asked, scratching the back of his head in confusion. Atemu and Yugi just shrugged their shoulders as Yugi spoke "Maybe it's because it's lunch now." Tristan's eyes widened as he then took off down the hall to the cafeteria, leaving Atemu and Yugi behind shaking their heads.

"Atemu?" Yugi looked to his older twin, raising his head slightly.

"Hm?"

"Aren't you going to see Anzu?" The younger asked, smirking lightly as the older blushed at the mention of the brunettes' name.

"Yes. Yes I am. Why do you ask?" Atemu's voice had a bit of nervousness to it as he tried to regain his coolness.

Yugi chuckled and stopped as he placed a hand on his brother's arm, "Just a bit curious." Was all the shorter male said as they went back to their walking.

With Anzu at her locker

Opening her locker with a nervous hand, Anzu put her books up and closed it turning the dial so that it was set at 0. She turned and leaned against the lockers and leaned her head back, closing her eyes. Anzu let out a shaky breath she had been holding and opened her eyes to look at the ceiling of the hall. _'I wonder what he's wants to tell me.' _Was what had been running through her mind all day. Suddenly, she heard the voices of her best friend and his brother, Atemu and Yugi. She turned her head to them and smiled at them.

"Hey you two." She said as they walked over to her with smiles of their own.

"Hey Anzu. Oh! Did you know that Atemu was--" A hand clamped over Yugi's mouth as he looked at Atemu who just glared and whispered in his ear, "One more word, and I'll tell Rebecca that you're in love with her and that you want to have five kids with her."

Yugi's left eye began to twitch as he glared back and then removed Atemu's hand from his mouth. He sighed and smiled at the female in front of them and said, "Forgive me for that. I just remembered that I need to go get some help with my science homework. See ya!" then took off down the hall.

Atemu rubbed the back of his neck as he muttered something about how annoying his little twin could be. He then turned his gaze to the brunette and chuckled softly, "Sorry about that. Yugi can get a bit carried away some times with things." He said as he looked down the hall then to Anzu again.

The said female giggled lightly and then looked down at her feet then back to him, blushing lightly.

"What's the matter?" He asked, stepping closer to her as he lifted her chin with a slender finger. This motion only made the girl blush even more as she looked into his crimson eyes.

"W-What were you going to say to me?" She asked, hesitantly.

Atemu wondered what she had meant and thought back to what had happened the previous night. "Oh. Do have a date for the dance?"

Anzu shook her head, "No. I don't. Why do you ask?"

_'Perfect.' _Atemu thought as he stood as close as he could to her, "Then, go with me." He said softly, almost to where she couldn't hear it.

The blush on her face deepened in color as she looked away, "Why do you want me to go with you?" The question made Atemu's eyes widen a bit.

"Because I want to go with you. Why else?" Anzu turned her head to look at him "You could just be playing with me. After all, we ARE just best friends." The male shook his head and gently grabbed her chin and made her look up at him.

"If I were just joking then I wouldn't be wanting to do this." He leaned in and closed his eyes, giving her a soft, gentle kiss. The brunette's eyes widened then closed as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, just as gentle as he had done.

Atemu smiled in the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist in a protective manner. After a few more minutes, they both pulled back so they could get some air in their burning lungs. Anzu looked at the tan skin, the spikey tri-colored hair, and the crimson eyes she fell in love with.

"You're staring again." The voice she had also fallen for broke the silence. She blinked as she heard him chuckle and then stepped back, "What do you mean again?" She asked.

A thin eyebrow arched as he looked at her, "Anzu, you've been staring at me in history class. Or do you not remember?" He replied as he loosened his arms a bit. The female tilted her head to the side and then made an 'o' shape with her mouth.

"Oh." Was all she said as he pulled her to him.

"Oh? Is that all you can say at the moment because of just a simple kiss?" He teased, smirking at the blush that appeared on her cheeks when he mentioned the kiss. She playfully hit his shoulder and then hugged him, "No, that's not all I can say at the moment." She said.

He laughed and hugged her back, holding her to his chest, "Well, the second thing I wanted to ask was.." He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Will you be my valentine?" He pulled his head back and then chuckled once more. Anzu looked at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips as she smiled, "Yes, I will." She spoke again just before their lips touched, once more.

The End.

* * *

Gem: Well, this is it. Happy Valentine's day guys!!! I know it's early, but I wanted to get it up so you all could read it before Valentines. This story is dedicated to a very dear and special friend of mine, LiablityDestiny2. I hope that those of you who have reviewed have enjoyed this. I'm very sorry the first chapter was short. And if you would like me to write a fanfiction for you, then just ask me. I'm happy to do so. Thank you all once again.


End file.
